


Photo Album

by Ymahteb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birds and the bees talk kinda, Gen, Hordes A+ educational system, Innocent Adora, has someone done this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymahteb/pseuds/Ymahteb
Summary: When going through Glimmers baby album, upon seeing a photo of baby Glimmer and Micah Adora is confronted by her lack of knowledge of where babies come from.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fan art I had seen awhile back.
> 
> It ain’t perfect but it is what it is.

Castaspella beams with the chance of showing a new person Glimmers baby photos, rounds up and pushes the trio on to a soft couch, excitedly bounding to a bookshelf, pulling what she called a photo album out. It’s thick, a delicate pattern adorns the cover and its light purple matching most of the furniture.

Whats a photo album? Adora wasn’t sure but she’ll add it to her mental list of things that she never got to experience because of the Frightzone.

Casta wiggles comfortably between Glimmer and Adora, squashing Bow against the armrest and with a flourish opens the book over Adoras lap, not wasting a precious second to embarrass her niece.

It reveals pages of photos, something she does know about, they had videos and photos in the Horde. For training and report purposes.

Adora and Bow, even though he has seen them before, ohhs and awes over the adorable pictures of baby Glimmer. 

The first photo contains a exhausted Angella, Micah wrapped around her and in her arms a sleeping newborn in a soft purple blanket. The new parents eyes never leaving the baby and its full of love and happiness.

Adora feels a twinge of jealousy, only slightly wishing she had something similar instead of the stories and memories that when spoken out loud cause Bow to give her that dow-eyed look of sadness he has perfected and gives her every time she mentions the Horde. She is learning her childhood wasn’t good but it was hers and she had the good parts like Catra and the pranks they pulled.

They steadily make it through the almost endless book, with lots of stories from Casta, snippets from Bow and groaning from Glimmer who throw herself on the floor after a particularly embarrassing story about potty training. In a attempt to lessen Glimmers pain, Adora almost piped in with a story of her own about bed wetting and the punishment that followed but quickly locked her jaw to avoid the pity looks she was likely to get.

“Uh, these are even earlier!” Casta exclaims as she pulls a photo out handing it to Adora, shaking her out of her thoughts, “Glimmer hadn’t quite come out of her shell yet.” Casta chuckles proudly.

Adora brings the photo to her face studying it closely and Bow hangs over her shoulder looking at it too. It contains an ecstatic Micah holding an egg(?) wrapped in a blanket that she had seen Glimmer previously in.

Casta's voice pipes in through Adora’s fog of confusion. 

“But Micah was sure she would hatch any day.” 

Adora pales. “What?” Eyes wide and words barely audible.

She looks from the photo to Casta’s beaming face and back to the photo. Brain stuttering over the new information, is that where babies come from? Eggs?

The horde hadn’t taught them where babies came from but if you obtained one without permission or request, it was Beast Island for you.

“Urgh Aunt Casta! Are you going to let that go!” Glimmer whines while laying on her back, legs kicking unhappily and hands covering her face not witnessing Adora’s own quiet distress.

Her aunt just laughs knowingly, patting her nieces knee and continuing with the album. 

Adora still stuck on the fact that apparently some if not all babies come from eggs! If not a common occurrence, at the very least her friend did. Why aren’t they talking about this?

She needs to know for sure, but really who to ask? Maybe Bow? No he’ll just look at her sadly, lets be real here who at 18 doesn’t know this stuff! 

She might ask Glimmer, but later, in private to limit both their inevitable embarrassment. She looks over to her friend who is now covering her ears, eyes closed and rocking side to side, on another note maybe its best to not ask her.

In the end Adora is not gonna have a baby or lay an egg anytime soon right? 

Deep in thought something occurs to her and if possible her eyes get wider than before. Her chest tightens in shock how do babies get made?? She hasn’t done it, whatever it is right? She would’ve know right? 

Now she really needs to know.

They finish with the album and Casta sits there waiting for a response.

“Umm very cute?” Adora says sounding very unsure of herself.

Glimmer and Bow glance at each other concerned. Glimmer looks over to her again her eyebrow raised in question.

“Yes very cute, adora-ble even hahah,” Adora says looking anywhere but in her friends eyes.

“Well I gotta,” she stands pointing over her shoulder, “yeah.” She runs. 

“Adora where are you going?” Glimmer cries after her confused.

Adora runs to she hits water, inhaling deeply and letting herself drop to the sand. She curls up arms around her knees and head on top of her arms.

She sits in silence, head painfully buzzing with questions and anxiety.

The sound of teleporting and a hand touching her alerts her to Glimmers presence.

“Are you ok?” Glimmer ask softly sitting next to her in the sand.

She wipes her running nose on the back of her hand, the cold air and not tears causing it to run or at least if you asked thats what she would tell you.

“I’m fine,” she says snuffling.

Glimmer sighs, she thought they got pass this.

“You are clearly not,” she tries to stay soft toned but its hard for her, “just tell me what it is? is it something I did?”

She keeps pushing.

Adora jumps to her feet

“I didn’t know babies come from eggs!” she shouts hands in the air but doesn’t stop there it all spills out, “I don’t even know how they are made, what if I have a baby or stumble across an egg does that make me its mother?” 

She rambles and Glimmer starts laughing.

Adora flinches, cheeks red and heart stopping hating how dumb she must sound.

Glimmer seeing her face quickly stops, jumping to explain.

“I am not laughing at you!” She starts trying to relieve Adora’s stresses. 

“Its an inside joke, Dad and Aunt Casta started it when Mum was pregnant with me,” she laughs softly, “some people in the palace still believe it so don’t be embarrassed.” 

She puts her arms around Adora pulling her close.

“Wait you don’t know how they are made either?” Adora makes a sound cuddling further into Glimmer.

“The Horde really sucks huh?” She rests her head on Adora.

“Well they didn’t teach us anything that wasn’t important to fighting a war.” Adora grumbles.

“Well I don’t think I am the one to teach you,” she draws in the ground with her boot thinking, “Mum could.” 

“No!” Adora interrupts quickly putting a full stop to that idea.

Glimmers hands go up in surrender.

“Geez I was just trying to help.” 

Adora face burns 

“Just promise me I am not having one anytime soon.” She groans half serious.

“Well have you had sex?” Glimmer ask jokingly.

Adora’s eyes widen, she knows what that is, its the thing older cadets usually did with each other, she hadn’t mainly because it sounded gross and ok maybe she thought about with it Catra and that wasn’t so gross but if Shadow Weaver caught them? She shivers with the thought. 

“I know what that is! Really thats how they are made?” Glimmer returns her look of shock.

“You know what sex is but not a horse?” 

Adora shrugs, she also knows how to take down someone twice her size nobody is perfect. 

“Well as long as you haven’t done it with someone with a penis your good as far as I know.” Glimmer reassures her.

Adora nods, she really wasn’t ready to have any babies, by egg or otherwise.


End file.
